


Storm (Here we are...)

by emsallthat



Series: Here We Are [1]
Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Coincidence, F/M, Forced Marriage, Kissing, Make her a honest woman!, Rough Kissing, Storm - Freeform, my guilty pleasure pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emsallthat/pseuds/emsallthat
Summary: Penelope is gone and Anthony looks for her. And then storm cames.
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington
Series: Here We Are [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173065
Comments: 37
Kudos: 106





	1. Here we are, standing

**Author's Note:**

> Three shot planned. This is my guilty pleasure pairing. Hope you will like this piece as much as I do! :)

**I**

**Here we are, standing**

* * *

If Penelope Featherington was asked how she imagined her wedding, then she would reply that she would like to have a small ceremony in a small church. On a farm, presumably. Surrounded only by the closest family and friends. 

And indeed, her wish came true. 

Penelope was standing at the end of the aisle with a nervous smile on her lips. She was anxious, to be honest. In her wildest dreams she would not expect that this would happen. Never. 

In the crowds she caught a glimpse of Eloise. Her best friend was looking at her with unreadable eyesight. She looked away and whispered something into Colin’s ear. 

_Colin_.

Penelope’s stomach cramped and she immediately felt she was going out of breath. 

“Penelope” Mild voice of her father took her back to earth. “We are supposed to start. Everybody is waiting for the bride.”

 _Bride_. She swallowed hard. 

“Yes, Father. We should proceed.” Penelope gave him her hand and they moved down the aisle.

There was no turning back and Penelope knew that. She was about to get married with Bridgerton.

She has been always dreaming about this, picturing herself as Lady Colin’s Bridgerton. It was a marvelous dream that helped her to overcome many humiliations she experienced. 

But the truth was she wasn’t going to marry Colin, not even close. 

Colin was standing next to Eloise and Violet on Bridgertons family side. 

She was going to be Lady Anthony’s Bridgertons, Viscountess Bridgerton. 

“Penelope.” Anthony’s voice was low, almost inaudible. He took her hand from her father and she stood in front of him. “Shall we start?” His question was more rhetorical than the actual one.

Penelope nodded and they faced the priest. 

* * *

**Two weeks before wedding**

Anthony and Benedict were looking for a Penelope for a couple of hours. There was no sign of her. 

“Anthony, you should check the west side, I will check the east. She must be somewhere.” Benedict looked at his older brother and then he looked up at the sky.

“We need to hurry up, a storm is coming. Penelope will be in danger.” Anthony agreed and they split. 

Anthony sped his horse and drove away from Benedict. The wind intensified and he also felt first drops of rain. 

_Penelope, you crazy child._ He was so displeased at her, she dared to run away. Eloise spilled that she was humiliated this morning by young ladies and she was full of anger then. So she decided to go for a horse ride, but she didn’t come back for lunch. Portia at the beginning wasn’t worried, but hours passed and Penelope still remained gone. 

Benedict, always the kindest one, offered his help to Lady Featherington and engaged Anthony as well. Portia agreed, but didn’t say thank you. As if they expected it.

Anthony knew there is one place she could hide herself. He also liked to hide there in the past. 

It was a small hunting hut at the edge of the forest. 

The rain began to fall heavily when he was approaching the hut. It looked like no ones is inside, but he decided to check. He didn’t bother to tie a horse, as he expected it would take him maybe a few minutes. 

Anthony saw fresh horse hooves marks on the ground, it meant someone was there. And probably, if he was lucky, that would be Penelope. 

He opened the door and indeed, he found a surprised woman there. 

‘‘Anthony” Penelope was so astonished that she used his name instead of title. “How did you know I will be here?”

“I didn’t” He smiled and added. “I used to hide here as well in the past.”

She sighed. “My horse has ran away and I have stuck here as it’s raining.”

“ That makes sense, Penelope”. He also skipped her title. “But we should go back, your family is worried about you.”

“It must be true.” She murmured. “ Shall we go then?” 

Anthony nodded and in the very moment, a storm came and lightning struck the nearest tree.

Anthony's horse got scared and ran away as Penelope’s. 


	2. Here we are, facing each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a wedding and there is a kissing. :)  
> Enjoy as much as I enjoyed writing it!

**II**

**Here we are, facing each other**

* * *

If Penelope Featherington was asked how a bride should look like on her wedding day, she would certainly reply that she should be like a blossom. Fresh, innocent, dressed in white, charming and perhaps, infinitely happy. A perfect to-be-wife.

And indeed, Penelope was wearing white, modest dress quickly sewn quickly by the town's favourite milliner. It wasn’t embroidered, it was rather plain and suitable for this particular occasion. 

A really fast wedding that was organized following a disturbing hut event. 

Whole ceremony was a blur for Penelope, she didn’t even notice when everything had started and ended. After a blink of an eye, she was called Mrs Penelope Bridgerton and she was wearing a gold, wedding band. 

“Penelope!” Lady Violet Bridgerton, her mother-in-law was hugging her tightly, which was quite normal and expected. 

It was just hard to believe, everything that had happened. 

“Welcome to our family!” She exclaimed and smiled at her. She lowered her voice and added, just for Penelope’s ear. “You are now Bridgerton, keep that in mind. No one can meddle with us. And you need to remember you are no longer just Penelope, you are now Lady Penelope, Viscountess Bridgerton.” 

Penelope blushed, overwhelmed by all those kind words. Well, she didn’t expect such a warm welcome. Her mother was a rather harsh person and she wasn’t really well-mannered. And Portia did treat Penelope more like a servant. She lost her hope that her daughter would marry well. 

“Mother.” Penelope recognized this warm voice. Anthony was standing behind her back, after accepting wishes from others. “I think it’s time to move to our small garden party.”

Violet nodded. “You are right, my son. Let’s go to carriages. I will arrange this, you can go first.” She pointed them to the exit. “First time as a man and wife.” She winked and that made Anthony move uncomfortably. 

Violet's voice was fading away, when Anthony took Penelope’s hand and led her to the prepared carriage.

Besides the church scene and vows, they didn’t exchange any words today. 

Anthony helped her with getting inside and he sat in front of her. Penelope swallowed hard, not certain what she should say. Or do. 

Luckily, Anthony started and it wasn’t exactly what she wanted to hear. At least not necessarily now. 

“We will leave town tomorrow morning and we will spend our honeymoon in Scotland.” He watched her face closely. She didn’t dare to blink. “I have already agreed with Mother and Simon. We can take our time.” 

‘That’s… precious, Anthony.” Penelope stuttered awkwardly and tried to look away. “Perhaps, I should pack my belongings”.

“It’s also already arranged by our mothers and Daphne. Daphne insisted on preparing your trunks.” He smiled a bit when he said his sister's name. “She wanted to be sure you have exquisite  _ lingerie _ .” 

For the first time today, Anthony was less serious and even relaxed a bit. 

Penelope was more than sure her cheeks were bright red, when he mentioned her lingerie.

“Anthony.” She started to say something to cover her abashment, but he silenced her. 

“Penelope.” The seriousness was back. “Let’s do not make this day harder for us.”

She paused, feeling that she would cry in a moment. 

“Of course. As you wish, my lord. ” Her reply was a perfect reply expected from the well-mannered wife of Viscount. 

He grimaced, but she ignored this. 

She had only two weeks to get used to this situation, to make herself familiar with the thought of being a wife. A wife of Anthony’s. It wasn’t enough time for her, she was still feeling unprepared, not ready. 

Not ready to give up her feelings to the other brother as well. 

Anthony also had only two weeks to come to terms with the thought he will be soon married. And marriage meant fully adult life, with responsibilities and duties. Marriage meant starting a family, having children and ordinary life. 

He was ready to settle down, but not within two weeks, obviously. 

But they didn’t have the choice. 

**Two weeks before wedding, the hunting hut**

Penelope screamed, when she saw the horse was gone. 

“Anthony, the horse is gone.”

This sentence was so damn simple, but he knows exactly what she meant. 

“Indeed, Penelope.” He was frightened, because that was obvious they are stuck here. 

Alone in a hunting hut, no chaperon. In the middle of the storm, with heavy rain outside. 

“We need to wait once the downpour is lessened. And try to get away.” He decided, unsure if this will help them. 

Penelope wasn’t sure as well. 

She bit her lip unconsciously and sighed. Anthony noticed she has really decent lips. Her lips were distracting, slightly moist, slightly parted. He was able to see her white teeths. 

“And what if we didn’t?” Penelope barely whispered and looked at him.

“We would need to get married to retain and protect your honor.” He faced her and while trying to focus on her eyes, his eyes slid down to her pink lips. At the same moment, Penelope licked them nervously. 

It was an impulse, Anthony lowered his head and gently covered her mouth with his.

He kissed her. A light touch of warm lips. It could be considered a friendly kiss if it were not for the way she clung to him. She sank unknowingly into him.

Another brush, a little more confident. He ran his lips along hers, pressing soft kisses everywhere. She opened her mouth timidly, clinging tighter to him. Her senses swirled and she sighed. He slowly slipped his tongue into. He held her face in his hands, deepening the kiss and slowly tasting her.

He kissed really amazing. His skilled tongue danced over her mouth, teeth, her own tongue, making her tremble delightfully. 

And then everything stopped and Anthony pushed her away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In next chapter we will have their wedding night and we will find out what exactly has happened.  
> Take care!


	3. Here we are, touching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is an important talk and let's find out what happen to our Dearest pair in the hunting hut.   
> Sequel in works.

**III**

**Here we are, touching**

* * *

If Penelope Featherington was asked how a bride should behave on her wedding night, she would not have a proper answer. Her mother, Portia Featherington, didn’t mention anything about this, pretending this topic doesn’t exist. Her only source of knowledge could be Eloise, but as Penelope knew, her beloved friend wasn’t eager to get married.

Situation slightly changed when Daphne, eldest Bridgerton daughter, married Simon, Duke of Hastings. She was set as the best source of  _ this  _ knowledge. Much better than any mother could be.

Daphne had a small talk with Penelope the other day. The weather was quite nice, the sun was shining and the ladies had a walk around the garden. 

“Penelope.” Daphne started, unsure how to proceed with the conversation. “I know everything seems rushed for you. And I understand this quite well.” 

Penelope looked at the Duchess and she nodded. She did know her and Duke’s story very well. 

“ I just…” The Duchess suddenly stopped, weighting her words. “I would like not to sound inappropriate, however before my actual wedding, I had a talk with Mum. Did you have yours with Mrs Featheringthon?”

Penelope shook her head and felt she was starting to blush. 

“I know it is not comfortable for your Mother, especially when we all know what kind of relationship Mother-Daughter you have. And I would like you to feel  _ confident  _ during your wedding night.” Daphne smiled at Penelope, trying to let her embarrassment go. 

“ I don’t think that would be possible.” Penelope muttered, feeling awkward. She didn’t expect this topic to be the point of their conversation. “I am not a really confident type of person, Daphne.”

The Duchess grinned at her with understanding. “To be honest, no one is this type at the beginning. Believe me, Penelope. The point is you need to forget about shame and let it go. You are in good hands.” 

Penelope sighed shyly, as in her mind she saw pictures from the hunting hut. Anthony kissed her and this was something she didn’t expect in her wildest dreams. It was her first kiss and it felt warm. 

“I know.” That weak reply made Daphne concerned.

“Pen, did… Did Anthony hurt you in the hunting hut? Benedict didn’t say anything like this, no one was asking as you have decided to court.”

Penelope was frightened and began vehemently denying Duchess’s words. 

“He didn’t hurt me, Daphne.” Did she deny too quickly? As the only Daphne's reaction was raising a brow. And then she giggled, which surprised Penelope.

“That is an adequate answer, my dear.” The Duchess started to laugh and she winked at the other woman. “I bet my life you both will be fine on your wedding night. Anthony is a well-mannered lord and he knows exactly what to do.” She continued, ignoring Penelope’s muffled groan. “Trust him and don’t be scared off. It may seem strange or be uncomfortable at the beginning, but… But this will make your marriage bond afterwards.”

They saw Violet at the end of the garden, which made the end of their conversation. 

Penelope was slowly approaching her future mother in law with one thought in her mind. 

Their wedding night was inevitable.

**Two weeks before wedding, the hunting hut**

He pushed her away with a surprised look on his face. He wasn’t entirely sure why he had kissed Penelope. It wasn’t something he could predict, why did he feel this was the right _ move  _ to do _? _

“Penelope..” Anthony croaked after breaking the kiss. “We shouldn't be doing this. It’s inappropriate.”

She suddenly felt so confused at this moment. She didn’t consider that Anthony would be  _ kissing _ her in the hunting hut out of the blue. And since that, his words sounded like a very weak excuse. 

And in this very moment, Penelope was about to say something, lightning struck again. And the next one and next one. 

A storm from hell broke out without warning.

Penelope felt a shiver down her spine. She wasn’t afraid of storms in the past, nor now. However they were locked in a very small hut, surrounded by really heavy rain pouring. It felt so surreal, she felt fear. And it must have been written in her eyes, as Anthony softened. 

First there was lightning visible, and seconds later, a powerful thunder to be heard. It was so close to them, they could feel it. 

Anthony, against his will and his previous words, hugged her immediately as it seemed now  _ more appropriate _ in current circumstances. 

This hug was much different than hugging other women he had in his life. It should be innocent, as Penelope was a lady. With honour he could not destroy.

Although he also knew that their situation had already caused damage to her worship. And he wasn’t sure if there would be any way to protect her honor, than… 

The wooden ceiling beam cracked and fell in front of them, which distracted Anthony’s thoughts. 

He pulled her even tighter and once again, she clung to him. Woman sank unknowingly into him.

He felt her scent - vanilla with cardamon - her skin, her hair was heavily smelling. He noticed his body tighten familiarly, and his breathing quicken.

_ “You have no right.” _ He recalled briefly, but it wasn’t really a conscious moment for his mind. 

He placed his lips on her neck, leaving soft kisses and Penelope moved, clinging tighter to him. That was totally a new, tingling feeling for her. Which was a warm, enjoyable, unknown feeling. 

It was an adult feeling she had any idea of. It was always a secret, exchanged only by married women. 

Penelope groaned and Anthony felt this tension that started to flow through his body. It wasn’t a friendly tension. 

They caused a spark between their bodies. Her heart was pounding and he could hear that. 

His lips trailed over her neck until he reached the lobe of one ear. Penelope shivered, as this was pleasant. That encouraged Anthony to take further steps, which was way more indecent. 

Penelope’s hands wound around his back to clutch at his shoulders, needing his strength to remain upright. It seemed natural, she had no idea what was supposed to be done. 

Anthony’s fingers threaded through her neck, shifting to her face, stroking it gently. His eyes went dark and he placed another kiss on her soft lips.

The kiss was a promise of the pleasures to come, and Penelope felt her knees weakening. This feeling was new for her, incredible. Shattering, from toes to head. 

Anthony was breathing heavily, couldn’t help the low moan that he let out when moving his mouth against hers, slowly and gently, opening to her pressure. He kept still, alert to the moment their tongues met. That extracted a pleased hum from her throat and it sent waves of pleasure through their bodies. 

It was a magic moment between them. 

He felt his blood rush through his body in lust. He knew that he shouldn't be doing this. 

Not now, not with Penelope.

But kissing her was so mesmerizing, he wasn’t able to stop. 

_ It just felt right, felt like coming home.  _

One more moment and he would have Penelope’s virginity taken. In the hunting hut, like a savage.

They were so passionate they didn’t notice Benedict who was standing in the hut’s doors. 

‘Oh.’ That was the only word that escaped Benedict's mouth. He decided to grunt and the effect was immediate. The silence was impacted only by rain and by storm. ‘I can see you've been preoccupied with each other. "

“It is not what you think, Benedict.” Penelope started, trying to save the situation and themselves. Anthony stopped her and looked at his brother. 

He knew the only one possible solution he can pursue to save them. 

“ It is what you think, actually.” He confirmed, making his brother and Penelope confused. “We were getting to know each other better.” He swallowed, before spitting out words Penelope didn’t want to hear. “ As we decide to court each other, that will be followed by a marriage.” 

Benedict was shocked, but he nodded. He saw them in flagranti, so they didn’t have much choice. At the end, Penelope was a lady, Anthony was a lord. It was a match. 

**Present**

Penelope and Anthony were greeted by everyone. First time, as men and wife.

Their wedding passed very quickly and a couple hours later, newlyweds were placed in the master bedroom. 

It felt so awkward, but both of them knew it was indeed inevitable. Their marriage bond could be confirmed in only one way. 

And that was supposed to happen now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I have promised 'Wedding night' and we have it. We have a hint ;)  
> They deserve a beautiful night, it will continue in the sequel.


End file.
